Count Dracula
Count Dracula, the father of Malik Dracula, Ingrid Dracula, and Vladimir Dracula, is the head of the Dracula Clan. He is portrayed in Young Dracula by the actor Keith-Lee Castle. History Much of Count Dracula's history may still be unknown. It was revealed in the fourth series that the Count originally had two brothers: Arta and Ivan Dracula. Arta was the oldest of the three and he was killed over three hundred years ago. The Count blamed himself for Arta's death; the brothers had been in a fight on the night of Arta's accession, and the Count (under the influence of alcohol) had watched as Arta lost his footing and slipped off the battlements. It was later revealed that Arta had in fact been murdered by his wife Elizabetta. After his death Count Dracula became head of the Dracula Clan. By ancient vampire law he was also required to marry Arta's widow. After impregnating Elizabetta with a son, Count Dracula ran away with Magda Westenra, a woman he loved. Magda and the Count had a daughter. Sometime after this Magda began having an affair and the Count, feeling lonely, visited a Goth festival in Whitby. It was there he met Sally Giles, an eighteen-year-old breather woman. That weekend the Count got Sally pregnant and she later gave birth to a son (Vladimir). Sally's parents persuaded her to give up the child for adoption and the Count, under a false name (Salem Smith), adopted him. After this, Count Dracula returned to Transylvania with Magda, Ingrid and newborn Vladimir. He lived there with his family for approximately twelve years, at which point they were pursued by an 'angry peasant mob with flaming torches' and decided to flee to England, where Vlad had managed to find a 'castle' at last minute in Stokely. It was only a few years before this incident that Magda had left the Count for Patrick. Personality Despite thinking himself "pure evil", he breaks many vampire rules, letting breathers enter his castle without being bitten, and impregnating a breather. Though he has a cold demeanor, he displays a caring side towards Vlad and tries to raise him to be a good vampire. He seems to be attracted to breather women and is reluctant to bite them. (This might be partially because he is nervous they might turn out like Magda and leave him) Relationships Vladimir Dracula The Count has a reasonable relationship with Vlad. Although the relationship had been strained in Series 3, the Count later punched Ramanga after he threatened Vlad. Later the Count hunted Ramanga down and "de-fanged" him as revenge. In Series 5 their relationship is strained further by the revelation that Vlad is half breather. Vlad attacks his father, angry that he has been lied to his entire life, but their relationship remains largely intact once Vlad has come to terms with things. Ingrid Dracula Vampire tradition seems to place females as second-class citizens, forcing the Count to treat her as inferior to Vlad. The Count's bad relationship with his daughter Ingrid is also because she resembles her mother Magda. The Count later reveals that he does in fact love Ingrid, and he kept the drawings she made as a child. Magda Westenra His first known lover was Magda Westenra who left him for a werewolf named Patrick. The Count never married Magda but together they had a girl named Ingrid; she also agreed to adopt Vlad and pretend he was her son. He is angry with her for running off and leaving him to bring up Vlad and Ingrid on his own. Despite this he remains attracted to her and sometimes falls for her charms. Elizabetta Vaccaria The Count was bloodbound to Elizabetta Vaccaria following the murder of Arta at her hand. An ancient vampire law forced the Count to marry her after his brother's death. After impregnating her with a son (Malik), the Count left Elisabeta and ran off with Magda. Alexandra McCauley Miss McCauley was the head-teacher at Garside Grange independant day school and the Count's love interest throughout Series 3 and 4. Sally Giles The Count met Vlad's mother Sally at a goth festival in Whitby. He admits that he was very fond of her and never turned her into a vampire. Powers *'Super Strength: '''The Count lifted Vlad up with one hand, and flew home with him. *'Super Speed:' The Count can move around short and long distances rapidly making him look like a blur sometimes. He is faster than his nephew Boris. *'Super Sense: The Count can sense things that breathers can't. This was shown in "Eclipse" when he knew Ingrid was trying to leave the castle. ' *'Super Smell: The Count could smell where in the room Miss McCauley was. *Super Hearing: This was shown in "Eclipse" when he knew Ingrid was trying to leave the castle. *Hypnotism:' The Count has the ability to hypnotise people, and make them do what he wants even with a click of his fingers. In series 3 hypnotised a whole class to act as chess pieces (Vlad later overwrote the hypnosis). *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and control fire with the mind, it is shown to be a common vampire power, mostly used by the Count to light candles. *'Fireballs: The Count can create and throw destructive balls of fire. He showed this when he helped destroy the Slayers' super weapon. *Flight:' The Count can fly by turning into a bat and also without, as shown in episode 1 season 1 and season 4 episode 10. *'Telekinesis: The Count can move heavy objects using just his mind. *Shapeshifting:' The Count can turn into smoke and a bat. He can also give himself bat-like features whilst in his human form. *'Astral Projection:' The Count can astral project himself out of his body, and also possess another body, as shown in season 2 episode 9. *'Telepathy: This ability can't penetrate through lead, according to Malik. *Visions: The Count may have had a vision of the Ramangas. *Electricity Generation:' *'Shockwave Generation: ' *'Intangibility: The Count can move through walls and floors. However if the surface is coated in lead, this ability doesn't work. ' *'Hydrokinesis: The Count can control water. *Elemental Control: The Count can create and control fire, and water using just his mind. *Matter Transformation: '''The Count can turn objects into maggots. This was demonstrated with a card and breakfast cereal. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Male Vampires Category:Draculas